Fiber-reinforced composite materials made of various fibers and matrix resins are widely used for aircraft, vessels, automobiles, sports equipment, other general industrial uses, etc. because of their excellent mechanical properties. In recent years, with actual uses of them, the range of use of fiber-reinforced composite materials has been becoming wider and wider.
As such fiber-reinforced composite materials, ones using a benzoxazine resin are proposed in, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2. The benzoxazine resin has excellent moisture resistance and heat resistance, but has the problem of being inferior in toughness; and measures in which epoxy resins, various resin fine particles, etc. are blended to make up for the disadvantage are taken.